


Doc

by Rany



Series: E se? [2]
Category: Paixões Gregas
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rany/pseuds/Rany
Summary: E se Aysha não tivesse encontrado o Daren?
Relationships: Ryan Stefanos/ Aysha Hardson
Series: E se? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032537





	Doc

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens pertencem a autora Mônica Cristina.  
> Ryan e Aysha são os personagens principais do livro Amor sem Fronteiras pt 1.  
> Todos os livros da autora podem ser encontrados no Kindle Unlimited

Ryan odiava esses eventos, nunca eram sobre a medicina, era sobre a fama que ser bom nessa carreira poderia proporcionar, Giovanna não parava de falar, cada pessoa que subia naquele palco pra pegar seu prêmio recebia um comentário negativo a respeito de roupa ou cabelo, ou até do discurso que deu  
" o próximo prêmio é o que você tá concorrendo né?" Gigi perguntou se inclinando sobre ele  
"sim"  
"com certeza você já ganhou, aqueles puxa saco nunca perderiam a oportunidade de dar um prêmio a um Stefanos"  
"não é a razão pela qual eu quero o prêmio Gigi, tem gente competindo comigo que realmente merece esse prêmio, não sei se seria justo"  
"não diga isso pra mim"  
" e o prêmio de Orgulho na Profissão vai para" um rufar de tambores foi ouvido, assim como em todos os outros ganhadores anunciados " a doutora Aysha Hardson" palmas seguiram o anúncio, Ryan sorriu orgulhoso e olhou para a cara chocada de Giovanna, a Dra Aysha estava sentada na cadeira exatamente atrás deles e provavelmente tinha ouvido todos os comentários que Gigi tinha feito, Ryan não tinha certeza se ela tinha entendido porque sua prima vinha falando em grego a noite toda. ela se levantou com o queixo erguido e seguiu até o palco pra pegar seu prêmio  
" É um imenso prazer receber esse prêmio, meu tempo no Sudão não foi fácil-"  
"Ryan, ela esteve no Sudão tbm, igual vc" Gigi disse interrompendo  
"xiu. eu quero ouvir"  
"- as circunstâncias lá não estão nem um pouco fáceis e assim que recuperar completamente minha saúde pretendo voltar a trabalhar com os médicos sem fronteiras, creio que não fiz tudo que podia fazer por la, sempre tem mais alguém precisando de ajuda. obrigada por esse prêmio" outra leva de palmas enquanto a Dra Hardson deixava o palco, ela se sentou na cadeira atrás dele e Ryan não resistiu  
" Dra Hardson?" ela se virou em sua cadeira e no minuto que seus olhos se encontraram, o coração dele errou uma batida " Ryan Stefanos" ele estendeu a mão pra ela" é um prazer conhecê-la, adorei seu discurso, já tinha lido sobre o seu trabalho no Sudão do sul e tinha achado inspirador, mesmo tendo estado lá a pouco tempo senti vontade de entrar em avião de volta pra guerra"  
" a guerra acabou com a esperança de muitos sudaneses que buscavam nossa ajuda, nós tendo saído de lá nos dias que a guerra se acentuou não ajudou em nada"  
"concordo, foi uma decisão difícil, mas sempre visando ajudar o próximo, eu mesmo socorri muitos refugiados na Etiópia"  
" você mencionou recuperar sua saúde" Gigi se meteu na conversa " está tudo bem?"  
" ainda estou sofrendo as consequências de uma desnutrição severa que tive enquanto estava na Etiópia, por dias eu esquecia de comer enquanto estava engajada no trabalho, eram tantos pra tratar e tão poucos de nós"  
" estiveram na Etiópia ao mesmo tempo, como não se encontraram?"  
" acho que cheguei pouco depois da Dra Hardson, quando chegamos sua equipe contava sua história pra quem quisesse ouvir, foi uma pena mesmo não termos nos encontrado lá"  
" por que voltou antes da sua equipe?" Giovanna perguntou  
" por causa da desnutrição Giovanna, não está ouvindo?" Ryan lançou um olhar pra prima que em sua gemialidade entendeu e disse  
" bom, vou no banheiro ligar pro Alec, não quero nem saber o que meu namorado e meu pai aprontam quando eu não estou por perto" ela disse se levantando e saindo sem esperar resposta  
" não precisava ser grosso com sua… não me importo de responder perguntas"  
"prima...ela é minha prima gêmea como ela gosta de dizer, porque fomos criados como irmãos" Aysha sorriu pra ele e Ryan se esqueceu como respira  
" Dra, o que acha de tomarmos um ar na varanda? está muito abafado e não consigo te ouvir direito"  
" eu adoraria, Dr Stefanos"  
" pode me chamar de Ryan" ele sorriu pra ela  
" só se me chamar de Aysha" ela sorriu de volta


End file.
